


Dress you up

by MystikSpiral



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Steve, steve rogers in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as innocent curiosity at first. Steve had always loved the look of lingerie. One day, walking inside of the stores after staring down a pair of black silk with lace trim, he, on impulse, bought them as soon as he got a feel of the soft material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress you up

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for crazyk-c! More one shot smutty goodness yay~ Thank you Morphia for betaing :)

Steve took his time getting ready on certain days, especially days where he had public events to attend. He enjoyed being well dressed, but wearing confining suits for hours on end wasn’t something he took pleasure in. So he did things to lighten the less than enjoyable load. After a good run, he took a long, hot shower that would momentarily turn his skin red, and leisurely plucked through his drawer to choose what panties he wanted to put on. 

It started out as innocent curiosity at first. Steve had always loved the look of lingerie. One day, walking inside of the stores after staring down a pair of black silk with lace trim, he, on impulse, bought them as soon as he got a feel of the soft material. The clerk smiled, saying that his girlfriend would be pleasantly surprised, Steve let out a nervous laugh and agreed.

That same day, he rushed into the tower, avoiding everyone and locking himself in his room. After getting undressed, he slowly pulled on the tiny piece of fabric that constituted as undergarments, and stared at himself in the full length mirror in awe. Aesthetically, he was pleased by the look of firm muscle surrounded by something so delicate, another part of him that wasn’t thinking as artistically was turned on by his cock being strained against the material. 

He bought more, full sets, stockings and garters, the frillier the better. Until Steve had two drawers filled to the brim of them, and a few heels in the back of his closet as well (a bit more difficult to find for his size, but nonetheless, he had about ten pairs). 

At any rate, he decided on white garters with a light blue ribbon in the center of the thigh, the color carried throughout the lace of the garters and panties. Next, he put on the panties themselves. He loved slipping on stockings, seeing his thighs slip behind opaque nylon made him shiver, followed by the garter belt, snapping and securing each section before slipping on his trousers. He heard a slight creak in the door, then two soft knocks. 

Steve jumped at the sound, and saw Tony, a smug smile set on his face, leaning up against the door frame.

“H-How long have you been standing there?”

Tony casually attached cuff links to his dress shirt while speaking, “Long enough to know that I want to buy you hundreds of lingerie sets. I called you a couple of times and you didn’t answer,” he gave Steve a once over, then continued “but now I see why you didn’t.”

“Did you need anything?” Steve said, trying to sound even keeled, though everything Tony said left him not knowing how to properly respond.

One thing was for sure- he was turned on.

“We’re about to step out in five minutes,” Tony took a few steps forward, they were slow and steady. Every step put emphasis on how well Tony’s suit of choice fit him. 

“May I?”

Steve nodded stiffly, curiosity outweighing the nervousness, and the hand to his crotch gave him all the answers he needed. The blond gasped, arching into Tony’s palm and hoping to god he wouldn’t stop.

“Five minutes isn’t enough time to fuck you like I want to. Meet me after this publicity fiasco and I’ll take care of you.” 

Take care he thought to himself. Tony pulled away and casually opened one of his drawers, then another, a smirk playing at his lips at the sight of various organized lingerie items. Steve watched Tony take it all in, then look back at him. Their gaze was even and lust filled, broken by Tony, who walked out and shut Steve’s door.

-

Steve felt uncomfortable in the public eye, having to bite his tongue at times and ignore stupidity. Tony put on a good act, obviously used to being a public figure by now. He charmed the audience and interview personnel just by smiling at them. Over all they were able to keep up petty appearances, and Steve was quite irritated by the end of it. Feeling Tony run a finger down his back as they walked out, though, had him forgetting why he was so pissed off.

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten already,” Tony asked right next to Steve’s ear.

Steve shuddered, “Afraid of a lonely night without me?” 

Tony chuckled, stepping in front of him and motioning with his head to follow him to the limo. Cameras flashed and paparazzi spoke but Steve’s focus was on the brunet in front of him. In the car, Tony trailed his hands up Steve’s shoulder, as soon as eye contact was made, their lips were on top of each other’s. 

Tony didn’t take off his clothing, he kept their mouths together, tongues teasing and prodding. Occasionally, Tony bit Steve’s lower lip, making it hurt just enough for the blond to moan or gasp. Tony reached a hand down to grope at Steve’s crotch, and fuck, Steve felt so damn hot. He sounded desperate and needy, but that didn’t matter, all that mattered was Tony touching him. 

At the tower, Steve suppressed a whine once Tony pulled away, quickly getting an idea once they were inside. 

“I’ll meet you in your living quarters, wait for me there.” Steve said.

Tony raised an eyebrow, “Don’t keep me waiting too long.”  
“You’ll thank me.” 

With that, Steve headed back to his room, getting the suit off and freshening up a bit. From there, he took one of the babydoll sets he had, a soft lavender with lace straps and top leading down to sheer material that brushed against his pecs, and a ribbon in the center. The panties were the same color, lace and a thong this time, followed by sheer stockings and a frilly white garter belt. Reaching in the back of his closet he grabbed a pair of nude heels, as he slipped them on he felt himself sigh in relief. 

His strong legs were elongated in the heels, his physique somehow emphasized by the soft and dainty night wear. Steve got a good look at himself before grabbing a robe and making his way to Tony’s living quarters, the sound of his heels hitting marble was making his cock hard. Thankfully, he didn’t run into anyone on the way. When he got there, he gave two gentle knocks on the door, just like Tony did earlier.

“It’s open,” he heard Tony state. 

Steve opened the door slowly, walking in and removing the robe before shutting the door behind him. Tony had a tumbler of scotch in one hand as he sat back on the couch, sleeves rolled up, tie loosened, and eyeing Steve hungrily. 

Steve would be lying if he said he didn’t love the attention, eyes glued to him as if he’s all Tony wanted right now. He bit his lower lip at the sight of Tony’s legs spread open, inviting, so damn inviting.

Steve pressed himself against the wall behind him, “Stark.” He said, licking over lips after.

Tony’s eyes fixated on his, “Captain.” 

Steve took slow steps, again, reenacting what Tony did earlier, only adding a slight sway in his hips. Tony took another sip from the glass, and then set it down. Soon, he was in Tony's lap, letting out soft sighs as Tony’s calloused fingers felt along bare skin.

“You look incredible.”

“I know.”

“I was serious about buying you more.”

“I know.”

They were kissing after that, Steve couldn’t stop himself from making little noises and gasps every time Tony licked or sucked at his bottom lip. One of Tony’s hands reached towards the front of the babydoll and rubbed the pads of his thumb against Steve’s nipple, the combination of the lace and Tony’s insistent fondling had him keening. Already, Steve felt hot, bucking his hips and craving more. Tony looked down and groaned in satisfaction, 

“Look at how pretty your cock looks straining against those panties.” He said.

Steve let his eyes fall on the sight, and oh god Tony was right, the head of his cock was peeking from his panties, dribbling pre come and all. Tony reached down to rub the head with the tip of his finger, and Steve arched up in response, feeling ripples of pleasure course through him.

Their lips touched again, sloppier this time, all while Tony made sure to stroke his cock. Light strokes, but firm enough to send Steve near the edge and pull him back as soon as he tensed up. 

“Bedroom, c’mon.” Said Tony, huffing between messy kisses.

Steve let out a whimper that acted as an agreement, pulling himself up off of Tony’s lap so he could be led in the right direction. Tony’s room was less extravagant than Steve would have thought, matter of fact, it was quite simple. Sharp lines, dark shades with hints of warm colors to tie everything in. The place looked untouched, as if Tony didn’t spend much time in, it if any at all. In retrospect, it made sense to Steve. Stark was a busy man.

Steve laid onto the soft sheets, backing up against the plush pillows and humming softly when Tony touched him again. One by one, the clasps on his garters were undone. Tony didn’t rush, and that in itself made Steve feel heated once more. With each metal closing slowly being removed, he gradually grew impatient, restless and hard-- well harder. 

His skin felt clammy, even when Tony’s cool hands touched over his bare skin he felt hot. The brunet worked his lips over Steve’s inner thigh, biting and sucking over the exposed patch of skin. As soon as Tony’s teeth made contact with his skin, he tensed, trying to ward off his orgasm, writhing and whining until the sweet pain stopped.

Tony ran his thumb over the Steve's lower lip, and Steve flicked his tongue out to lick eagerly. That finger was gone in a split second, making Steve whimper at the loss. A few seconds after, Tony was pouring lube onto his fingers, coating his cock with the liquid. Tony swiftly pulled the panties off, fumbling to get them out of the heels before getting in between Steve’s legs.

“You walk pretty well in those heels. If I pay you to walk around in heels and bend over and pick up stuff, would that be considered prostitution?” 

Steve snorted, “That sounded as if it was supposed to be a thought.”

Tony shrugged, “My thoughts and my mouth run in the same circles, which isn’t a good most of the time.” 

“What isn’t good, is that you’re incredibly hard and not in me.” 

Tony nodded in agreement, letting a grin grace his lips before slowly pushing himself into Steve. Both of them groaning in unison, a little clink from Tony’s buckle resonated when he began thrusting. One hand on the base of Steve’s cock, stroking in time with thrust after thrust. Tony leaned in closer, making it so the thrusts were short but hard enough for Steve to feel it. 

“Next debrief, I want you to wear the whitest panties you can find, right after sticking a vibrator inside. Captain America shaking and trying to hold it together while everyone is watching, while I’m watching. Or during the next interview, camera’s on you, and you can barely say a word.”

“Yes!” Steve responded, it wasn’t even a question but that was all he managed to get out.

Tony chuckled, almost cunningly, “I knew you’d like that idea, but you wouldn’t be allowed to come, not until I'd get my hands on you and fuck you. Those panties would be soaked through by then, huh?”

Steve nodded to signify a yes, but Tony wasn’t satisfied with that, slapping his ass harshly once and making him shout a clipped yes. Those images swirled around in his head. Tony would give him smug glances and turn the controls higher. Steve would try to hold back yelps, biting his lower lip and fuck oh fuck he was coming, shouting Tony’s name and digging his heels into Tony’s back.

He loosened his grip a bit after coming down, laying into the sheets and sitting back. Tony pulled out of Steve, stroking his cock with vigor and moving up. A thrill went through Steve. As much as he loved being filled, the feeling of a load onto his face was a lot more fulfilling.

It didn’t take long before Tony was coming, some splattered onto his cheek, some against his brow, his lips, which he hastily licked up. Tony slumped and sat back, huffing and trying to catch his breath. Steve let out a happy sigh, not minding the come on his face one bit, though Tony was gracious enough to wipe it off with a wash cloth.

“Were you serious about publicly humiliating me in front of millions of people plus our teammates?” Steve asked.

“Abosofuckinglutely.” Tony replied in short, giving him a short peck on his lips.

Steve smiled, “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
